Loki and the Oracle
by denytheissue
Summary: Loki comes in contact with the princess of Alfheim who agrees to help him with his plan to keep the throne from Thor, all the while the princess is trying to prevent something horrible from happening to Loki. During their planning and bickering Loki and the princess get closer and closer. Will she succeed in preventing Loki from losing his mind? Or will she fail and let Loki fall?
1. Seeing is Believing

Lady sif and the warriors three were lounging in a separate living room bickering playfully back and forth when Thor and Loki entered. Loki had his ever so stern face on and Thor looked as happy as ever. Sif and the warriors greeted the princes and bid them to join in their bickering. Sif, Hogun and Volstagg were making fun of Fandral and the woman he is infatuated with this week.

"One would think you've scared all the ladies away with such atrocious flirting." Loki implied. Fandral shot Loki a look of malice, then smirked and said, "And what, the prince doesn't have a love interest of his own? I've seen you looking at Lady Neala when you thought no one was looking." Loki narrowed his eyes at Fandral's wolfish grin as everybody started in surprise.

"Nonsense, I would not look at such a plain maiden."

Yet Thor knew what Fandral noticed to be true. On several occasions since the young princess arrived from Alfheim he had noticed Loki staring intently at her. No woman has ever held his attention before. At least no longer than it would take to bed her. She was like none other that stepped into Asgard before. She had Short, choppy white hair that seemed to shine as she held her head high, and eyes as dark and deep as the sea. And of course, she had pointed ears, as was characteristic of the Light Elves that resided in Alfheim.

No one knew exactly why she was here, but she drew the attention and curiosity of both princes.

"I saw you looking at her as well!" Thor said, continuing the conversation with a playful laugh and grin.

"We will speak no more of this." Hissed Loki as he looked at the ground wishing to just disappear.

"You make yourself too vulnerable, brother! We only jest!" Thor clapped Loki on the back and took a seat.

As if summoned by the mocking words against Loki, Lady Neala stepped into the room.

"I hope I'm not intruding on anything?"

"Of course you aren't! Come and take a seat my lady!" Thor gestured to a seat between himself and Loki who had finally gotten comfortable enough to sit. Loki glared at Thor for a moment before Neala sat down between them. Loki was glad for the separation, and what a lovely creature to separate them she was.

Loki soon grew bored of the conversation and walked over to the windows overlooking the neighborhoods of Asgard. He stood in the shadows, and when he looked back at the warriors, Thor, and Neala, he could not help himself but to trace Neala's jawbone down to her neckline and to the curve her breasts made in her midnight blue gown. He eyes moved farther down to her slender rib cage and her small but able hips and to the outline of her long, thin legs. He quickly looked around to see if anyone had noticed his longing looks. Loki thought about the possible reasons why she would be here and the only one that stuck with him is that the all-father brought her here as an eligible wife for Thor. Of course she would be for Thor, Odin is always looking for the best for his first born and she is surely the best, Loki thought. He sighed and sat down again next to Neala.

"What joy do we owe you by coming here, my lady?" Loki asked with a solid expression. She looked at him nervously like she had been warned about what she should say around him. He suddenly grew irritated, and he knew it showed in his face.

"I'm visiting the wonderful realm of Asgard. Do I need another reason than that?" Neala smiled shyly. Loki saw through her words. She was not here to visit, she came with a purpose. He also saw within her a pressure as if strong waves were crashing upon her, forcing her to lie although she did not want to.

Later that night, Loki followed her silently back to her room. He caught up to her and pushed her against a wall holding her wrists above her head so she could not push him away.

"Why are you really here, my lady?" Of course she did not answer, she was so surprised and stunned that she could barely make a sound.

"I'm not going to ask again." Loki said as he tightened his grip and he saw a wave of pain on Neala's face.

"I'm here for you!" She finally said through gritted teeth. Loki narrowed his eyes at her and growled, "And why would _you_ be here for me?"

"I know you're different from all the others. I know you do not belong here. And I also know that great peril is coming your way." She said quickly, wishing that he would loosen his grip on her. Their faces were almost touching, and she shivered at the thought that such a handsome man was upon her, even if it was out of anger.

On hearing this and studying her face to try and see through her lies, Loki realized she was telling the truth. He let her go and turned his back on her, contemplating.

"What peril do you speak of and how do you know of it?"

"I can see glimpses of the future, at times, and I've had a recurring vision of you standing while everyone else is kneeling but you are not well. You are in a crazed, murderous state and I came here to prevent that from happening."

"I think you know this as it's probably said a lot when you tell them of your… talents, but I do not believe any word you have said thus far, and I do not intend to. Now stay out of my way, I don't want your crazed thoughts entering my head any longer." Loki hissed as he promptly walked away, leaving her quivering in the dark hallway outside her chambers.

Damn her and her shy but attractive manners.

Loki always thought he needed a strong woman to keep his attention, but lady Neala has proved this theory wrong. He slammed his fist against his chamber wall and rested his forehead against the cool stone. He wanted to not believe her, but something in her eyes made it so he did. He played their confrontation in his head over and over, noticing her shiver after she told him what she was there for.

Why did she shiver? Did he repulse her, or did she lust for him as he did for her? I'm thinking foolishly! Such a woman would not lust for me, and even if she did she no longer would after their short confrontation. Maybe it is what is best for him.

For the next few weeks Loki successfully ignored her existence until one morning at breakfast. Lady Sif, Hogun, Voltstagg, Fandral, and Thor surprisingly all made it to breakfast as early as Loki and joined him. They were all mostly quiet until Thor chimed in.

"So how was Lady Neala in bed, brother?" Thor gave Loki a sheepish grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Loki said curtly.

"I only assumed that you took her to bed because she is avoiding you like the plague!" Thor laughed and began eating his breakfast.

Loki quickly got up and walked to his chambers without saying another word.

After some time had passed, Loki heard a small knock at his door. He furrowed his brow and opened the door, and to his curiosity and most delight Lady Neala was on the other end.

"What are you doing here?" He growled.

"I-I wanted to speak with you privately." Loki looked at her with disgust as he gestured for her to come inside. Loki's room had a big fire place on the far right wall that had two big chairs facing inward toward it over a nice big fluffy rug. His room had high ceilings and half of the wall opposite of the door was filled with books. Next to the bookshelf was a big, sturdy looking desk with scrolls and books laid precariously upon it. Coming off of his far left wall was an enormous bed that looked so comfortable that you'd want to jump onto it and never get up. After Neala got to the middle of his room she turned around to look at him abruptly. He closed the door and glared at her. She walked shyly up to Loki, as if contemplating what she was about to do. When he was only a couple inches away from her she quickly reached up, grabbed his face with both her hands and brought it down to hers to put their foreheads together. Before Loki could protest a connection was made, and he saw fragmented images of Thor breaking the bridge that lead to the bifost and then he fell into a never ending darkness that consumed his soul the farther he fell.

Neala quickly backed away from him, afraid of what he might do after what he saw.

"Was that one of the visions that you saw?"

"Yes" Neala's voice was so quiet Loki had to lean in to hear her.

"Do you believe me now?" She added, with a tinge of malice in her voice. Loki sneered at her for her tone with him. Inside though he was glad that she stood up for herself. He was glad that somewhere in that frail body and shy mind of hers she could stand up to him.

He decided not to give her an answer and instead walk over to one of his windows and stare out of it. He wanted her to make another move on her own. She just sighed and stood looking at the ground with a disappointed face. At that moment Loki felt guilt at how he was treating her and let his angry façade fade, just for a second. She noticed his softened gaze at her and looked up, finding sympathy and grace in those emerald eyes that she never saw before. She looked upon him in curiosity and his look faded quickly to the expressionless face he always wore.

She looked down again and turned to leave, and he did not stop her. Loki needed time to contemplate what he saw in her mind. She clearly thought it wasn't a dream. After all, how could it be? She never even met Loki before so how could she have had a dream about him?

He thought about it for a while, but then he quickly forgot about it as the all-father announced that Thor was to be king.


	2. Planning

Once Neala found out that Thor was about to be king she knew she was running out of time. She waited until everyone retired to their chambers for the evening so she could visit Loki. She tiptoed down the long hallway and quietly knocked on Loki's door. He opened the door after what seemed like an eternity waiting in the dark hallway. Once he saw it was her he had a disgusted look on his face and promptly growled, "What?"

"I need to speak with you." She said as sternly as she could. Loki quickly examined her body and with a roll of his eyes he gestured her in.

"I have more important things to do now so don't waste my time."

"Do not do anything to prevent Thor from becoming king that would also hurt the kingdom."

"Whatever do you mean by that? I'm happy for my brother." Loki said the last bit through a slight grimace.

"We both know that you aren't. If you do anything overtly horrible to ruin this for him it may backfire tenfold and cause the set of events that both of us witnessed in my vision." Loki's jaw visibly tightened and he turned around and looked at Neala with a fire in his stare.

"I cannot let my brother take the throne in his current state. He will bring down all of Asgard with his irresponsible ways." Neala was surprised at how truthful he had just been, and she let a silence fall between them to make sure he did not reveal anything else.

"Well?" He persisted.

"You are not wrong." Loki looked down as he heard words come from her mouth that no one had ever said to him before. He suddenly found himself wanting to talk to her. Not like how they've been conversing. He wanted to sit down and have a nice heart to heart chat. He quickly realized that she would probably never want to do that with him because of how cruel he had been to her. He let out a deep sigh and sat down. He faintly gestured for her to sit, and Neala was surprised at this. Loki was also surprised she accepted the gesture and sat down opposite from him.

Loki held his head up with his right hand, leaning on the arm of the chair and closed his eyes.

"What should I do?" He could not believe he was asking this frail creature, let alone a woman for advice.

"If you must, you should devise a way to let Thor fail his father on his own so that it will not be looked upon as if someone else had planned for it to happen." Loki was then lost in thought, apparently thinking of something that could be done. Neala sat there studying the curve of his cheek, the thinness of his lips, his thin but muscular body.

He must have thought of something because his eyes shot open and he jumped up to run to his desk and search for something. Neala sat there in silence, observing his behavior to see if anything sparked a vision. He found what he was looking for and quickly sat back down in the chair opposite of Neala.

"Will you help me?" Neala was shocked that he would even ask such a question. If she was caught that could mean war between Alfheim and Asgard, and her punishment would probably be death or exile from both realms. He looked up at her when she didn't answer and he saw the sheer panic and anxiety in her face.

"You won't be caught, I promise you that."

"How can you promise such a thing?" Neala said with a shaky voice.

"I can promise you that because I am the God of Mischief and if anything were to go wrong or they investigate and actually find something I will make damn sure that they only find me."

"Why would _you_ of all people protect me? Ever since I came here you've been treating me horribly, even going as far as to bruise my wrists from holding me up against the wall. My answer is no, my dear prince. I will not help you and if you wish for me to reconsider my stance you will have to apologize to me formally." She raised her voice at him as she spat this out. She was now standing looking furiously at him. She only grew angrier as the silence grew. All he could think about was how beautiful she looked and how bright her hair was shining as she yelled at him. He didn't truly hear a word that she had spoken.

Neala let out a huff and practically ran out of his room and ran to hers which was just down the hall. She could not believe his stubbornness and cruelty. She even questioned her motives for trying to prevent the royal monstrosity from losing his sanity. She was then overrun with guilt, as she usually is after a burst of anger. She jumped onto her bed and burrowed her head into the pillows and cried at how foolish she was to say no. That could've been her chance to make sure that the prince did not mess anything up. It could also be a way that she could get closer to him and get to know him better. Neala knew that there was a whole other person beneath his horrid moods. Neala fell asleep in the position she fell in and didn't wake up until dawn.

She woke up to the most beautiful sunrise she has ever seen and quickly got dressed into a powder blue dress that fit snugly around her body and then flowed freely after it hugged her hips. The top of the dress came down to a V and showed off her bust a little. She then made sure her hair looked slightly normal and then ran upstairs to the library that also held the observatory. She ran out onto the balcony and the cold morning air nipped at her skin as she gasped at the breathtaking sunrise.

She must have been deeply impressed by the sunrise to not notice that someone else had come out onto the balcony with her.

"You were very rude to run out of my chambers like that last night." Neala whipped around to see Loki approaching her holding his hands behind his back. His walk was cautious, almost like anticipating Neala to run away or slap him. Instead of doing either of those things, she glared at him and turned around to look at the sunrise again. Loki took this as acceptance.

"I've had some time to think about what happened last night and how I could get around having to use another person in my plan." Loki paused for a second, taking in the brisk cool air and staring at Neala to see her reaction.

"I'm sorry." Neala looked at him with a malicious grin.

"Was that so hard, God of Mischief?" She wanted to play it off in a manner that would cast a mischievous light on her as well. Loki blinked at her, expressionless and not answering her question.

"Will you help me?" He asked for the second time. Neala contemplated his question, staring into the now disappearing colors of the sunrise. She sighed and leaned onto the railing.

"Yes."

"I trust you will tell no one about our little arrangement?"

"Of course not. That would be silly of me to do such a thing. Besides, I don't think you want to be seen even just talking to me."

"Thor thinks that I took you in my bed." Neala let out a gasp and glared at Loki, demanding Loki to say more on the subject. He stayed silent, smirking and staring at the horizon.

"Why would he think such a thing?" Neala spat. Loki's smile only got bigger the louder her voice went. She is so cute when she's angry, Loki thought. Loki looked at her with a big grin and turned to walk inside again.

"Oh no you don't…" Neala said as she blocked the doorway.

"I do believe you're blocking the prince's walkway." He said with a sly grin on his face.

"I don't care if I am. Tell me why Thor thinks such a thing!" She looked as sternly at him as possible, clenching her jaw with anger. Just then Loki looked around to make sure they were alone and pinned her against the door, much like he did the night they had their first confrontation. Neala started with surprise, but it wasn't an altogether horrid surprise. She found she liked being this close to him. The only difference of when he held her before and how he was holding her now is that now he was gently holding her, and she could easily slip away if she chose to. Loki leaned in close and placed his mouth by her left ear so his lips were practically touching her ear. Neala shivered with anticipation and her heart flutter as she thought that he was going to say something very personal.

"He thought so because you were avoiding me at all costs." He whispered gently, released her and swiftly moved around her. He was grinning ear to ear as he heard her regain her thought process and growl to herself at what just happened.

She let out a sound of frustration and then paced around the balcony beating herself up mentally.

How could I let myself be so stupid as to think he was going to whisper a sweet nothing into my ear or even kiss me?

Neala realized that the only reason why he does this to her is to see her angry and frustrated.

He's a well-rounded sadist, he is. He gets pleasure out of watching me helplessly let my emotions out when he controls his emotions so elegantly.

Neala hoped that he shared some of the same emotions she felt with him. She sighed as her mood slowly lowered.

Of course he doesn't share the same emotions for me as I do for him; he's just simply having a little fun teasing me.

She then walked slowly back to her room and drew herself a bath. While she sat there soaking all she could think about was Loki. Frustrated, she lifted herself out of the tub and made herself look presentable. When she walked into her room, naked, from her bathroom she noticed a note that was slid under her door. She lifted up the note and opened it. When she opened it a snake slid out from the paper and she screamed and dropped it. She growled as she guessed who it was from. The snake faded away and she picked up the note to read it.

_Meet me in my chambers tonight. We have a lot to discuss._

_ - Your favorite prince_

Neala scoffed at how he signed it. If anyone were to see this note they would surely think they were having an affair together. Must not let them think that, Neala thought. She used what little magic she knew and lit the paper on fire and left it burning there on the stone sink. She put back on her powder blue dress and went down to eat breakfast.

Neala entered the dining hall and found Thor and the warriors all having breakfast together. Thor spotted her from across the room and yelled out to her, smiling all the while. Neala joined them for breakfast and jested with them.

"We are going hunting today, would you like to come?" Thor offered. Neala was delighted to be included in one of the group's adventures.

"I cannot refuse such an appealing offer!" Neala responded.

As they were readying their weapons, Loki stepped out from the shadows.

"I thought you weren't going to join us, brother!" Thor proclaimed as he slapped Loki on the back. Loki began readying his stead as everyone else had done before. After he had mounted his horse he glanced to his side and studied Neala climbing up on her horse. He couldn't help admiring her grace of lifting herself up and gently sitting down on the saddle. Neala saw him looking at her and cocked and eyebrow at him. He quickly looked away and looked as if he wanted to gallop away.

Loki looked very relieved once they started moving towards the forest outside of the palace's east gate. The group stopped before a clearing full of Asgard's deer-like creatures. They dismounted and stood silently, waiting for Thor to signal that the ambush were to start. He finally gave the signal and the warriors, Thor and Loki charged out. Neala jumped out of the tree line, pulled out an arrow and shot one directly through the heart and ran to the other side of the clearing, continuously shooting and killing. The warriors and Thor were using their usual techniques for battle. She realized, suddenly, that she had never seen Loki fight or practice fighting so she decided to search him out and observe his ways. Loki threw knives every which way, each one of them striking one and stopping it completely. He was also using replicas of himself to make sure that their prey wouldn't escape. He noticed her looking and threw an illusion of himself that came up behind her. She yelped with surprise and went to hit him, but of course it disappeared as quickly as it appeared and Loki had a wide grin on his face for the rest of the hunt.

All was going well with the hunt almost over when a loud roar came from behind Neala. She whipped around to see a bildstein getting ready to charge.

She woke up in her bed with a soaring headache and looked around, wondering what happened. She wasn't familiar with the bildstein, so she tried to attack it. That was the last she remembered. She looked outside and felt like it was around midnight, so she went and knocked on Loki's door. When he answered he looked quite shocked that she was out of her bed and quickly invited her in. He gestured for her to sit as he sat in the same chair he sat before.

"What happened?" Loki cocked an eyebrow as he was about to tell the story. This told Neala that he was going to make fun of her and her actions earlier that day.

"You charged after the bildstein with your bow and arrow and thought that was a good idea." Loki said simply, trying hard not to smirk. She quickly realized that he was not going to divulge any more information on the subject and sighed.

"I guess we shouldn't waste this time together on something I know you won't tell me. Have you thought of a plan yet?" He sat contemplating for a second. Neala noticed a glimmer of excitement in his eyes she never saw before and it excited her as well.

"I found some ways to sneak in one of Asgard's enemies. It will only allow for a few of them to enter the treasure room, and of course they will try to get something of theirs back. The all-father will sense them and end Thor's coronation early, thus preventing him from becoming king while I give him a little push to set him off the edge."

"What of Heimdall? Won't he see right through your plan?" At this Loki smiled maliciously.

"You think the God of Mischief cannot outsmart a gate keeper?" Of course he thought about it. He would be daft if he didn't. Neala studied his face, noticed bags under eyes and realized he hasn't gotten enough sleep since Thor's coronation was announced. This gave Neala a very unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"What do you need me for?" She asked, confused.

"You have powers to lure people to you, yes?"

"Yes." She answered hesitantly.

"I need you to lead the Frost Giant leader to the way in and communicate your plan unto him in such a way that he thinks it is his idea." Neala's face soon turned troubled and fraught with worry.

"Why can't _you_ do it?"

"I need to help prepare for this horrid celebration. If I am gone they will surely take notice. But you, they won't notice since you're always hard to find anyway." Neala let out a sigh and stared at the rug, wishing that she hadn't agreed to help. She felt like she was betraying all her morals for this man who doesn't care for her. She can't back out now since she gave Loki her word.

"Are you going to do it or not?" He sneered.

"I have no other choice, my prince." With that, she got up to leave. Loki got up and grabbed her wrist to prevent her going and she turned around to look at him. She looked at him with a sad, longing expression and he looked at her blankly.

"You did not ask when this was to be done."

"When?"

"At first light." He let go of her wrist and she quickly left, no wanting to make a fool out of herself three times in one day.

She got up at dawn and went to breakfast, finding Thor eating alone.

"Nice to see you conscious again, my lady!" He said with a smile. Neala saw this as a chance to find out what happened the day before.

"I'm afraid I don't remember much, could you tell me what happened?"

"You went after a bildstein all by yourself!" He laughed and continued, "You were knocked against a tree and before the beast could hurt you further my brother grabbed you and disappeared in time for the beast to knock itself unconscious. It was one of the wildest things I've witnessed and by far the funniest! You know, you should look out for Loki, I see how he stares at you." He pointed to her haphazardly with his fork. Neala's face flushed with crimson.

"I don't think you know how to tell if someone likes another if you think Loki could even be remotely interested in me!" Thor laughed.

"My brother has a way of hiding his feelings, but none too good at hiding them once he's confronted with them." He pointed at her again with his fork, implying that she should talk to him about it.

"He also wouldn't have been so quick as to put his life in danger for a lady he did not care for." Neala thought about what he had said for a moment, then said farewell and made her way to a room no one went into and most did not know of its existence.

She sat with her legs crossed and let her mind wonder, free from the weight of her body. She knew where Jotenheim was, but she never dared go near it. This time she embraced the darkness of the realm and searched for King Laufey. Once she found him she lured him into a cave separate from all the others, and whispered in his ear that within a few days' time he would send three warriors into the cave to retrieve what was rightfully theirs. He took this into his mind and smiled. At the gruesome sight of his sharp teeth Neala knew that he had accepted the plan as his own. She let her mind travel back into her body.

She knew it took time to do that, but when she came to the sun was setting. She was baffled that time could go so fast when she was concentrating so hard to not mess up. At least she can have the satisfaction of telling Loki that she did as he wished.

She set off for dinner and found no one she knew to eat it with. She ate rather fast, as she had no one to converse with. When she was done she made her way as if she was retiring to her chambers, but as she approached her door she looked around to make sure no one was watching and kept going to knock on Loki's door. He answered quickly, anticipating her every move once she was inside.

"Did it work?" He said eagerly.

"Yes." She let out a smile and looked at his relieved face. Neala relished his calm, relieved face before she spoke again. She planned to do exactly what Thor suggested, and she knew Loki would not take it well.

"Why did you save me from that beast yesterday?" Loki's face hardened and he even looked a little insulted. He looked as if he was fighting some internal battle over what to say. At last, his face softened a little.

"You think I would just watch you die without doing anything?"

"That would be very cruel, but I wouldn't put it past you." He looked insulted and narrowed his eyes at her, but said nothing.

"Why do you want me alive?"

"I need you for my plan to work. We will talk no more of this." Loki hissed as he looked out of his window. Neala was stung, but she didn't know what else she expected. It wasn't like a prince of Asgard, the realm eternal, would fall for a princess of Alfheim. Alfheim was nothing compared to Asgard, and if an Asgardian prince decided to marry an Elf princess that would surely be disgraceful. She suddenly felt like she was going to cry, and she'd be damned if she let him see her do it. So she turned to leave, and Loki whipped around.

"I'm not done with you yet." Loki growled. Neala already had tears in her eyes, waiting to fall. She did not turn to meet his gaze, but she did stop from leaving.

"Can you turn your gaze on King Laufey while in the coronation?" He asked gently. The tears that she was holding in suddenly dropped as she realized that she was just a pawn to him. When she did not answer him he walked hastily towards her and grabbed her wrist to turn her around. She still looked at the ground even though she faced him, so he tilted her head upwards with two fingers under her chin. Neala looked at him through the tears and saw his face was fraught with guilt once he realized she was crying. He brushed her cheek softly and looked as if he was going to kiss her.

"I saved you because I could not stand to see you die." He whispered softly, never taking his gaze off of her. Neala then saw something else in his eyes. Was it love? Could Loki feel love? She started doubting reality because surely this was not happening. He embraced her and held her close to him. She put her hands on his chest and breathed in his scent gleefully.

"Will you still work with me?" Loki pulled away so their eyes could meet and he brushed away the hair from her face lovingly.

"Yes, my prince."

_Knock Knock_

Loki's brow furrowed in confusion as to who would be knocking on his door at this hour besides Neala.

"Brother! Let me in!" Thor said drunkenly. Loki sighed and quickly hid Neala in his bathroom to the left of his bed and opened the door to a very drunk Thor.

"Brother! I have someone who would like to be with you! Hurry and take her so I can get back to my room where my woman is!" He pushed a gentle shy looking maiden from the slums into Loki's bedroom.

"Thor, take her with you back to your chambers, I would think you like two women at the same time." Loki replied slyly.

"No, no. This one's for you!"

"I will not take her." Loki said sincerely, led her out of his room and slammed his door shut. Neala slowly crept from the bathroom, seeing Loki clearly upset that this happened in front of her.

"Does he do that often?"

"More often than I would like."

"Do you accept his offers on most nights as well?" Neala dared to ask.

"Sometimes," He answered truthfully, "when I feel lonely." Neala felt sorry for him just then. She realized that he never got his father's full attention and that no one liked him much because of how bitter he had become. His bitterness was a defense mechanism against getting hurt. She saw now how vulnerable he really is. She wanted to hug him, but felt like that would be out of the question after Thor interrupted their tender embrace.

"I will keep an eye on the three Frost Giants and make sure they break in on time." Loki turned around and looked at her.

"Thank you, Neala." Both of them noticed he dropped 'lady' in front of her name. She blushed and Loki laughed a little at her.

"I should go." Neala said gently.

"Yes, I suppose you should." His hand brushed her cheek again and he led her to his door. She left feeling better than ever, but also growing more nervous about the plan as Thor's coronation grew closer.


	3. Revealing

There was only a couple hours left before Loki had to be at Thor's coronation, so he decided to visit Neala. He walked briskly to Neala's room but before he knocked he made sure he was alone. She answered hesitantly and was surprised that he called on her. Loki gave her a smirk and walked in. He was very excited for today's events, but he could see that Neala was worried.

"What are you worried about?" Neala gave Loki a small smile.

"I'm just hoping everything goes according to plan."

"It will." Loki stepped closer and moved her hair out of her face. He gave her a reassuring smile, and she smiled back at him. Loki then planted a kiss on her forehead, looked her deeply in the eyes and left her chambers. He didn't want to be caught with her before he announced it. Besides, they never had that conversation of what they are to each other and what they wanted to be. Loki planned to tell her about his feelings after everything blew over from the storm that's brewing today.

As he was walking down the hallway to seek out his brother, a man was walking the opposite way.

"Do you know where Lady Neala's chambers are?" Anxiety built up in Loki's chest and he tried not to show it as he saw that this man was also an Elf. Loki pointed to her door, bowed his head and left. He quickly turned a corner and cast a spell to make himself invisible. He wanted to know what this man wanted. He wondered back into the hallway and slipped into her room as Neala answered. Neala's face was so surprised to see this man, and even a little happy. This made Loki irritated and also made him want to know who this man is even more.

"Nice to see you again, Neala." The man smiled and walk courteously into her chambers.

"Same to you, Ehrlo." Neala responded with an even bigger smile.

"What brings you here in Asgard? Attending Thor's coronation?" She inquired.

"No. I've come to see what you are up to. I've sensed a… disturbance. How are you doing on your mission?"

"I've made some headway, but I cannot reveal any details. Just know that I am working my hardest to prevent the disaster." The man did not seem satisfied by her answer.

"I demand to know the details." All courtesy was lost. Neala stood there silently contemplating on what to do.

"I cannot divulge the secrets that I have been commanded to keep."

"Commanded by whom?"

"Prince Loki."

"Your loyalty of Prince Loki overrules the loyalty to your own people?" At this Neala swallowed hard and knew that she had to do something to make him go away.

"You do not trust me?"

"This is not a matter of trust, Neala. This is a matter of competence and I do not think you have what it takes to complete this mission. I'll be watching you very carefully. I do not suggest doing anything that would hurt your reputation." The man walked out of the room quickly after having said this.

Neala was visibly hurt by this, so Loki made himself visible again. She was about to scream when Loki quickly held her from behind, covered her mouth and made a "sshhh" noise. His other hand that wasn't across her mouth was on her hips, and Loki felt her tense up. He took his hand away from her mouth and detached himself from her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, baffled as to where he came from.

"I wanted to see the man's purpose for being here."

"So you heard everything?"

"Yes. I respect your loyalty to me but why does he know why you're here?"

"He knows because he's the one who initially saw the vision of you falling. He met you some time ago and knew who you were and he wanted to prevent it from happening. At the time, the king was in need of him so he sent me here in his place. My first night here was when I started having the visions on my own. I'm sorry for not telling you the whole truth but it would've been even harder for you to believe me if I told you this sooner." Loki stroked her cheek, letting her know it was alright and that he understood.

"I have to start heading to the coronation, you should too. As much as I would like to walk with you there I think it would create a lot of unwanted attention. I bid you farewell, Neala. I'll call on you again tonight if I am able to." He smiled as he took her hand and kissed it, all the while looking her in the eyes with his sparkling green eyes. She blushed and he smiled wider as he left her chambers. As he made his way down the stairs he heard her door open and close again as she also needed to make her way to the celebration.

Loki took his place to the left of the throne and watched as Thor made his way down the long aisle to receive the crown. Thor reached the steps, took off his helmet, and kneeled in front of Odin. Odin began his speech with a thump of his staff hitting the floor.

It was nearing the end of Odin's speech and no interruptions occurred. Worry started to build up in him as he tried to find Neala in the crowd with his eyes. The moment before Odin pronounced Thor king the all-father muttered, "Frost giants" and with a _thump_ his staff hit the ground again. The coronation was stopped and Odin, Thor and Loki made their way into the weapon's vault. As expected, Thor lost his mind when their father chose not to take action against Jotenheim. Loki tried to hold in his excitement as Thor charged off in anger. Loki kept his gaze locked on the floor and silently followed Thor into the room where they were going to feast.

Watching Thor be banished by Odin would have been tremendously delightful for Loki if it hadn't been for the fact that Loki's hand and forearm turned blue as one of the frost giant's touched him. He was lost in thought pacing his chambers after his minor cuts were looked after and also after he told the warriors that he had been the one to tell the guard to go to Odin. The only logical reason why his arm would turn blue is if he was a frost giant as well. Binding magic could've been used on him when he was a baby that couldn't be broken and would conceal him for life, if he never came in contact with a frost giant or their weapon, of course. He decided to test his hypothesis and go to the weapons vault. As he was picking up the cube Odin yelled at him to stop. He froze with the cube in his hands and watched as his horrors came to life before him. His whole body turned blue with intricate designs in black tattooed deep within his skin. He turned around to greet Odin and soon found out what he really was and how he came to be. Once Odin passed out and the guards took him away, Loki ran up to the observatory and paced with his thoughts racing.

Laufey's son, of course. This is why Odin never wanted me to be king.

These thoughts ran repeatedly in Loki's mind, and he was sure he was losing his mind. He developed a hatred for Odin, Frigga, the warriors, and most of all, Thor. He could never let him come back, and if he did it will be to get buried with all the other royalty that has passed away.

The sun was far gone when he heard small footsteps coming his way. He felt gentle hands on his left arm and he turned around to greet the brave maiden. Neala looked at him with concerned eyes.

"What happened?" Neala asked while stroking Loki's hair out of his face like he had done to her.

"Thor was banished."

"What else?"

"There is nothing else." Neala could tell her was lying, but she didn't know how to get the truth out of him.

"Why are you so upset? This is what you wanted." Neala was leading Loki into a corner from which he could only tell truth out of.

"The all-father fell into the Odin sleep as I was screaming at him." Loki tensed up and grew irritated. Neala caressed his face and jaw line to keep him calm for a little while longer.

"Why were you screaming at him?" Loki moved away and looked around the observatory as if interested in something else. He slowly walked back to Neala and took her hands in his gently.

"I'm a monster, Neala." Loki's face had pain written all over it as he confessed this to her. Neala was confused and squeezed his hands to tell him to explain. He was so close to letting go, and Neala never wanted him to let go.

"Loki, you are no monster. I know you do not feel this way because of Thor's banishment. There is something else you're not telling me, I know it. You can tell me anything and I will always be here to hear it." She let silence fall and when she realized he still had no intent on telling her she added, "Loki, I fear if you do not tell me the vision will still come true. I do not want to watch you fall. Either you tell me now or I will find out another way that you will dislike." This moved something in Loki. Although he did not want to tell Neala, he did not want her to find out from somebody else or from some other method other than asking him. He knew the elves had powers that could be used to steal memories and truths not said aloud.

"I am not a true son of Odin. I am in some form or another… adopted." Neala looked cautiously at him.

"Whose son are you really?"

"King Laufey's." At this Neala's brow furrowed as she tried to comprehend what Loki had just revealed.

"How?" Is the only word that Neala could get out.

"I was placed under an illusion spell when I was a baby that bound to me for life. The only time the bond breaks is when I come in contact with something distinctly frost giant." Loki looked intently at Neala to see her reaction. It was not what he expected, and he was happy for that. He ran through situations like this in his head and they all ended with Neala being so repulsed that she ran off. This was not the case, as was evident by her still looking up and Loki with her hands in his.

"Everything will turn out just fine." She reassured Loki. Neala was the only person in his life that reassured him, pushed him to do better, and, most of all, give him the love that he so desperately needed. She believed in him, for some odd reason. Loki leaned in and kissed her roughly and Neala was surprised but she went along with it. His hand caressed her cheek and her hand and arm curled around his neck.

"_What _are you doing?" Yelled a man from the entrance of the observatory. Loki had a trying enough day so when this man said this Loki quickly unhanded Neala and started charging at him. Neala acted quickly and grabbed his arm to hold him back. Loki did not want to pull Neala, so he stopped and glared at the intruder. Ehrlo's face came into the light and Neala moved in front of Loki.

"This matter is none of your business."

"While you are here in Asgard everything is my business to know. You have failed your mission by developing a relationship with prince Loki. You are hereby released of your duties and are ordered to return home at once." Ehrlo was seething with anger, as was Neala.

"I will not return home even if it means banishment from Alfheim! I have nothing there, and before I came here I didn't have anything anywhere. I found something worth fighting for here, in Asgard! I am not giving it up to please you and your childish dreams. If you had any remaining hope to marry me, I suggest letting go of it because that is never happening. I am not an object and I am not somebody that can be ordered around and be expected to obey like a puppet. _You_ go home and tell my Father I will not be returning anytime soon. These are orders coming from your princess; if you do not obey them I will make sure you will never see the light of day again." Neala's lips quivered with anger and her stare was full of the hottest flames. Ehrlo studied Neala then turned on his heel and exited the observatory. Neala was still breathing hard from the effort and adrenaline rush but in the midst of calming down she smiled at Loki.

"Remind me to never cross you." Loki smiled and held her close. Neala pulled away a little to look him in the eyes.

"What now?"

"I am king, and I will do my kingly duties to the best of my ability."

"Loki, don't hide your intentions from me. I had another vision, which is why I came to find you in the first place. This vision consisted of you killing Thor, but because of the spell that the all-father cast on Thor before he was banished Thor came back to life and was able to return to Asgard. Do not do anything more than be a good king and you will be rewarded for such a thing. If you do, it will cause Thor to become a person whom your father sees as the rightful king of Asgard." Loki stared at her lovingly and stroked her cheek.

"As my lady commands." Loki smiled at her and added, "Will you help me?"

There's that question again, Neala thought. This time there was no risk. This time he would treat her like another person, and not just an object. She started beaming at him.

"Of course, my king." She leaned in and kissed him gently. They heard footsteps approaching the observatory so they quickly separated and pretended to be talking casually. A guard walked in and informed Loki that there was a matter that was of importance. Loki excused himself from Neala's presence with a glimmer in his eyes. He made his way to the throne room only to be greeted with some financial responsibilities a king has to deal with.

When he was finished his slumped over in the throne and rubbed his temples, hoping he was doing the right thing. This was when the warriors entered the hall. After the surprise of seeing Loki on the throne, they asked for him to end Thor's banishment. Of course, Loki denied them that and they looked at him with disgust. He did not know the all-father's intentions and how he wanted to handle Thor's banishment. Loki decided to wait and see if the all-father woke from the odinsleep. There was also Loki's hatred for Thor that caused him to not let Thor come back. He had a secure reason for not letting Thor come back, but the warriors thought Loki a cruel man who would never do something nice for anyone, especially Thor. Loki ignored their looks of disgust and glared at them as they left. He had more important matters to think about other than Thor. Loki had to find a way to put peace between Asgard and Jotenheim. He didn't want to make this decision alone, so he left the throne room for the night. He found Neala on the balcony outside of the dining hall. He breathed in the crisp night air and took in Neala's beauty as she turned around and smiled at him.

"I need to discuss a matter with you. In fact, I need to discuss two matters with you, my lady." He smiled as he slipped the last two words out. He purposefully emphasized the _my_ to assert that she was his and no one else's. His eyes glimmered and he saw her tense up and bite her lip.

"You better talk about the more serious one first." Neala said and cocked an eyebrow.

"Very well. We need to talk about what to do about Jotenheim. I'm trying to think of a way to bring about a truce with the barbarians but I can't."

"Loki, isn't it obvious?" Loki looked at her with sad eyes. "The all-father took you from Jotenheim for a reason and I think that reason was to unite Jotenheim and Asgard through you. Even though things have not gone as planned, we can still try to do that. You can reveal yourself to them as one of them, and they will listen. They have trouble listening to Asgardians because when they are seen the horrible memories of war are brought up again. Jotenheim has fallen from grace and if you unite them with Asgard we could raise them up again. And if not, if they chose not to listen, we shut off their planet so they can't go to war with anyone." Loki could tell she thought this through before he even brought it up. This is why he came to her. He knew that she could shed some light on the subject. He felt a sense of pride while looking at her, thinking that she cared for him like no other.

"I will start in the morning. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like you by my side. I'll send messengers at once to let them know we are to have a… discussion. Now, do you want to talk about the other matter?"

"After you send the messengers out." Loki's eyes glimmered as he looked at her.

"Very well. I shall be in my Chambers shortly." He paused and added, "I expect you'll be in them when I arrive?" Neala blushed and nodded. He then walked quickly inside to find a messenger. He quickly found one outside the throne room doors and approached him.

"Guard, you will deliver a message to Jotenheim's king Laufey and tell him negotiations will be performed tomorrow morning. Also, tell him this will not be normal negotiations as information not before known will be coming to light and because of this there are to be minimum guards. We will meet on the barren land floating around Jotenheim. Ride swiftly." The guard saluted and ran off to find a stead to take him to the bifrost. Loki paced silently outside his chambers just to keep Neala waiting and build up her anticipation. When he walked in he saw that Neala was in a nicer gown than the one she was wearing earlier. This one was midnight blue that came into a deep V showing her breasts a little and accentuating her hips. The dress also showed some of her left leg with a deep slit in the side of the dress. She stopped pacing around his bedroom and smiled shyly at Loki.

"What took you so long?" Neala looked as if she had been worrying, and Loki smiled and cocked his eyebrow.

"What, did you miss me?" Neala playfully pushed him gently when he walked towards her.

"You wanted to talk about something?"

"You're wearing a different dress. I like it." Loki looked at her hungrily. She noticed his hungry stare and blushed a deep crimson. She played it off with a smirk.

"I don't think that was what you wanted to talk to me about." Neala looked deeply into Loki's eyes as she walked seductively towards him. She was so close to him now, but no one made a move. Loki wanted to do so many things to her and it was taking all of his will to not act upon his lust.

"Right. I want to make our relationship… formal." Neala broke her seductive stare and beamed. Her hair was shining brightly and her eyes seemed to lighten from their normal deep blue.

"I-I'm completely fine with this proposition."

"Neala," Loki said gently, "I want to make you my queen." At this Loki leaned in and kissed her and she kissed back. Loki held her close to him roughly as he kissed her more passionately. She made no move to get away so Loki picked her up and put her on his bed. He pulled the straps of her gown down all the while kissing her. He moved to kissing her neck and feeling the curve of her breasts that were still covered by her dress. He tore her dress down further and exposed her breasts. He moaned slightly as Neala ran her fingers through his black hair and he moved to kissing his way down to her nipples. At the moment he reached her nipples a flash of light filled the sky. Loki quickly looked up and recognized it as the bifrost being used. The guard had already left and come back, so there was no reason that the bifrost should be used at this time. He ran out onto his balcony, leaving Neala trying to fix her dress. Loki let out a grunt of frustration and stormed out of his chambers to see what was going on. Neala ran after him but did not interrupt him. He made his way to the bifrost and demanded the gate keeper to tell him what happened. The gate keeper said the warriors went to Midgard to bring Thor back. When Loki demanded an explanation as to why the gate keeper let them go, the gate keeper got into a fighting stance. Loki summoned his scepter and also got ready to fight. Neala was seeing this unravel in front of her eyes and finally ran in between the two of them.

"STOP THIS MADNESS! Asgard is on the brink of war and you decide to disobey the King's orders? And for what? Some childish fantasy that Thor will come back and save everyone? At least Loki is trying to develop another truce with king Laufey. Thor was banished for a reason! Why does no one see the fault in his ways? Loki, do not fight this man. It will only make things worse."

"What do you suppose I do?" He sneered.

"Imprison him for his crime and leave the others on Midgard to make them learn their lesson!" Loki grimaced and slowly lowered his scepter. He then called on two guards to escort the gate keeper to jail and Loki also confiscated his sword that can be used to open the bifrost. Loki sighed and looked at the bifrost, contemplating on how easy it would be to send the destroyer to Midgard to obliterate Thor and the warriors. Neala placed her hand on his shoulder and forced him to look at her. When he wouldn't she grabbed his face with her hands and forced him to.

"Don't do anything you might regret later." Neala held a firm stare on Loki. Loki finally let go of his stubbornness and looked Neala in the eyes.

"I can control my urges to kill them all."

"I would hope so. That would surely cause your downfall."

"Will you stay in my chambers tonight?"

"I do not think that is wise, my king."

"Why not?"

"We do not want to consummate so soon, do we?" At this Neala let a smile escape her lips. Loki smiled maliciously back at her.

"You're right, of course." They walked back to the palace together and Loki kissed her hand as he said farewell at her chamber door. As he walked into his own room he couldn't help thinking about what was to happen come morning. He sighed as he realized this was going to be a sleepless night for him. He is far too nervous to sleep. At least I'll have Neala by my side, Loki thought. Loki thought about all the times Neala has been there for him and has given him advice on how to deal with the different situations. He smiled to himself as he thought that she should be the ruler, not him. Yet he could not get that thought out of his head. She handled things better than Loki ever could. He spent the rest of the night contemplating and worrying about the negotiations that were to happen in a couple hours' time.

At dawn Loki rose from his chambers to attempt to eat some breakfast. He ate very little and so did Neala when she joined him. They didn't make much conversation as they were both fiddling with their food. Loki got up and Neala and he walked to the Bifrost with only two other guards. Loki was dressed in his armor and Neala was dressed in her silver elven armor. They were beamed to the barren moon to find King Laufey and three others with him. They looked ready to kill. Loki Approached the king with his head held high with Neala to his right.

"Why have you come here to die?" King Laufey glared Loki with his deep red eyes.

"I have some… news that might interest you."

"Stalling will not make me want to negotiate any more than I already do." Laufey sneered and Loki smirked as he took off the glove of his right hand.

"Well, then. Shall I show you? Here, touch my hand." Loki extended his right hand to king Laufey.

"What is this? Some kind of trickery?"

"No tricks, I promise. Now, grab my hand and see for yourself." Laufey cautiously looked at Loki's hand and roughly grabbed him by the wrist.

"Now what." Laufey spat all the while his eyes never leaving Loki.

"Look," Loki called attention to his hand that turned the same shade of blue as a frost giant's. The blue crawled along his body and finally made it up to his neck and covered his face. Loki's eyes turned red and king Laufey stared in bewilderment, not knowing how to take Loki's sudden change in appearance.


	4. A Slight Problem

Laufey looked to Loki for an explanation and Loki smiled at him as he held this information above the Frost Giant's head.

"Don't you mourn your son that was lost during the battle?"

"Your father murdered him!"

"Are you sure of that? Did you find his body lying in the chapel you abandoned him in?" Laufey looked hesitantly at Loki, knowing he was leading to something. Frost Giant's aren't known for their cunningness, so Loki is a strange development in their gene pool.

"Did you?" Loki said, more harshly than last time.

"No." Laufey answered cautiously.

"That's because he is alive still." Loki paused for emphasis and added, "And he is king of Asgard." Laufey had a look of cautious happiness on his face.

"Do you want to go to war against your own son?"

"Join our kingdom with yours. Make us full of grace again. My people, our people, are living in such desperate conditions. Help us, and we will not wage war against you."

"I will set up trade between Asgard and Jotenheim and your people will be able to work in the towns of Asgard for money. In time, I suspect the Asgardians will accept the Frost Giants slowly and then they will be able to buy property. This will be a gradual change but it is a change none the less. The Frost Giants will be held accountable for any crimes they commit on Asgard and will lose their individual privilege to work inside the cities. The knowledge of who I am is not to be discussed other than between ourselves. The Asgardians would not like that their king is a Frost Giant. If my secret gets out I will retract on our deal and face the consequences of the actions of Thor. What say you?"

"I accept."

"I will inform the people of Asgard this afternoon and the Frost Giants will be able to enter Asgard tomorrow morning. I suggest you also call the Frost Giants together and warn them of the consequence of them acting against the Asgardian civilians. The Asgardians and the Frost Giants will be equal in the eyes of the law. Good day." Loki turned on his heel and Neala followed excitedly. Loki hid his feelings of triumph. He told the two guards that came with them to call a meeting for around dinner time and everyone who wants to come is able to, civilians and royalty alike. The two guards ran off after saluting and Loki and Neala made their way back to the palace together. They walked mostly in silence but as they walked inside the palace Loki turned to Neala.

"I need to go and tell my mother of the recent events and also check on Odin. Will you have dinner with me after the meeting?" Neala smiled shyly at him.

"Of course, my king." Loki smiled at Neala and proceeded to walk to Odin's chambers. There he found Frigga still tending to Odin as if her life depended on it.

"Mother, I have made a deal with Jotenheim but I fear the people of Asgard will revolt."

"They will follow their king to any extent. Asgardians are a very loyal people." Frigga placed her hand on Loki's face. Loki knew that she wanted to know what the deal was but he also knew she wasn't going to push for it.

"I revealed my true parentage to Laufey and he was willing to negotiate once I showed him. The agreement entails the Frost Giants being allowed in Asgard to work, but they are not citizens nor are they allowed to own property. Not yet, at least. If they commit any crimes the individual will be banned from Asgard. I also told Laufey that if the truth of my birth spread from his mouth or his guards' mouths the plan will be revoked." Loki paused and looked to Odin and added, "I did what he wanted to do all along. I just hope when he wakes he will approve of the deal." Frigga joined Loki's side and put a hand on his shoulder.

"He will be very proud of you, Loki." Loki gave Frigga a small smile and left Odin's chambers. He figured it would be time enough for a crowd to have gathered in the meeting hall where the townspeople gathered at royal activities they were allowed to attend. Loki was surprised at the size of the crowd as he walked up the platform that overlooked the whole room. Before he entered he had used an illusion spell to quickly clothe himself in his customary armor. When he was seen on top of the platform a hush fell over the crowd. He liked the feeling of power this gave him. He liked having them awed by his presence. Loki let the silence fall like a blanket before he started speaking. He told them of the truce with Jotenheim, leaving out nothing except Loki's true heritage. When he was done speaking the crowd started bickering with mild protest. He felt irritated at their disapproval and asked them if they would rather wage a war and lose some of Asgard's best warriors. Another hush came over the crowd but this time it was out of shame for questioning the king. Loki smirked as he looked to where the warriors would be standing if they weren't still stranded on Midgard. He sneered at the room once more and left. In truth, Loki didn't know how to feel about the truce with Jotenheim. He was lost without Neala by his side, and he knew it. Odin would see it too. Odin always sees everything when it comes to character. He wanted to be independent and he was proud of his stature but what was he really without Neala? Just a proud trickster that would've caused his own banishment from the only home he's ever known. Without even realizing where he was going he found himself on the library balcony staring at the open night sky. It was cold, but the cold never bothered him and now he knew why. He couldn't help wondering why Neala adored him. Why would anybody fall in love with a man as cold as frost? Yet she did. She saw something in him that no one else saw. She came through when no one else did. Although he wasn't expecting her to, he was hoping she would react this way. The cold finally bit its way through Loki's clothes so he decided to find Neala. A little teasing would do him well. He walked with his head held high and his stare as cold as his heritage. As he turned down the hallway lined with bed rooms he saw that Neala was knocking at his chambers' door. He smirked as he quickly vanished and reappeared behind her, placing one of his hands over her mouth and the other around her waist securing her body to his. She let out a muffle scream and elbowed Loki in the stomach. He recoiled in pain but laughed none the less. Neala turned around and as soon as she saw it was Loki she covered her mouth and kept apologizing. Loki kept laughing. When he wouldn't stop laughing she punched him in the arm.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that!" Neala yelled playfully and started laughing with him. Loki finally ceased his laughing, picked Neala up and brought her into his chambers. He placed her down on his bed and caressed her face while staring deep into her eyes.

"We were supposed to have dinner together." She said with a tired smile.

"I know."

"You keep caressing me I just might fall asleep."

"That's the plan." Loki said with a little smile and pulled the covers over her while also laying down in the bed beside her.

"What if someone finds us?" Neala propped herself up on her elbows to keep her from falling asleep.

"We'll just have to come out a little earlier than expected." Neala seemed satisfied with that and she laid back down, nuzzling into Loki. Loki rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. He heard her breathing even out and he smiled, knowing she fell asleep. He stopped rubbing her back and let himself doze off. They fell asleep in each other's arms and to them it never felt so right.

Loki and Neala woke up with a start when Frigga burst happily into Loki's chambers.

"He's awa-!" She stopped, mid word as she saw Neala in Loki's arms. Frigga got an even happier grin on her face.

"I'm so happy for you two! I never thought Loki would find anyone he likes and yet here you are! Oh, happy day indeed! Are you two planning to wed?" She looked at them, her eyes glimmering with excitement.

"Mother, what did you come in here for in the first place?" Loki yawned and tightened his grip on Neala.

"Your father has come out of the Odinsleep!" Loki's eyes widened and anxiety pierced his heart. He could've pretended all he wanted that Odin would be proud of him but now that he's awake Loki has to face him and find out the truth. Loki sat up and got out of bed and pretended to be happy.

"You must go see him at once! And you too, dear!" Frigga was practically jumping with excitement and happiness.

"I think I need to look presentable first, my lady" Neala stood up and straightened her dress as best she could.

"Oh alright, you too get dressed and I'll see you in Odin's chambers before you go to breakfast!" Frigga bounced out of the room and quickly closed the door after her. Loki looked at Neala and she blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed, Neala." Loki said as he placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her head to his and leaned in for a kiss. "Now we don't have to hide our affection," Loki added. When the kiss ended Neala grinned and looked lovingly into Loki's eyes.

"I should draw myself a bath and get myself looking presentable!" Loki smiled as she ran happily out of his room. He was a little sad to see her leave, but he knew they didn't have a lot of time before Frigga decided to pounce again. He drew himself a bath, quickly bathed and dressed in a green tunic with black pants. He wanted to look somewhat formal when he introduces Neala to Odin as his future wife. Loki looked smugly at himself in the mirror. Loki never thought he would settle down with a woman. He tended to look down at women until Neala came around. Loki left his chambers and knocked on Neala's. She answered hurriedly in a lavender dress that complimented her figure. Nothing looked unflattering on her, Loki thought. Loki laughed a little at her soaked hair and dried it for her with a simple spell he learned when he was a child. Neala looked at him in appreciation and Loki held out his arm for her to take. They walked down the hallways to Odin's chambers as a couple for the first time. Loki couldn't help but feel like something was going to go wrong. Something always went wrong, why is this an exception to that rule? Once Loki opened the door to Odin's chambers his fears came true.

**Please let me know what you think! Sorry this chapter is so short compared to the others and sorry it took so long for me to write! College exams getting in the way and all.**


	5. Blood Spilled is Freedom

Neala was full of nervousness as she and Loki paused briefly before opening the door to Odin's chambers. They made eye contact for a second, and she saw that Loki was nervous about it too. Loki opened the door and they walked in. For a moment Neala thought everything was fine, but then she noticed it was not just Frigga and Odin in the room. There was a man speaking quietly to Odin and Frigga looked upset. Neala immediately recognized this man to be Ehrlo. Neala was instantly filled with anger at the sight of him but she knew she had to hide it. Instead she smiled.

"Very nice to see you awake again, my king." Neala said with a little curtsy.

"Father." Loki smiled slightly and bowed his head a little.

"Loki, Neala! Come in, come in. We have lots to talk about!" Odin looked happy but still a bit weak from his unexpected drift into the Odinsleep. Loki and Neala stood on the side of the bed opposite of Ehrlo. Neala could feel the tenseness of Loki's body.

"First of all, I have been informed of the deal that was made with the Frost Giants, Loki. I have to say, I did not expect you to make such a decision! Nonetheless, I am proud of what you have done. You united Jotenheim and Asgard just as I wanted you too. For that, I thank you, son." Loki smiled like he never had before. Neala knew all he wanted was to make his father proud of him. And even after Loki had found out that Odin wasn't his real father, this still came as a great surprise and made him happy. Ehrlo made as if to speak and Odin silenced him and looked to Frigga, then to Loki.

"Frigga has mentioned that you have good news for me?" Odin looked expectantly to Loki. Neala was filled to the brim with anxiety as Loki started to speak.

"I do have good news to share. I have chosen Neala to be my wife." Loki said it shortly and to the point, but the way he said it made Neala's knees feel weak. Odin smiled abruptly, laughed of joy and congratulated Loki. Loki smiled, Neala blushed, and Ehrlo glared. Odin seemed to remember something and became more somber than happy. He turned to Neala.

"Well, this further complicates your situation, Neala. Your father has sent for you to come home. I am not to question his authority. After all, you are his only child. You are always welcome here and you are definitely welcome to marry my son. However, you have to go home and do as your father wishes before anything else." Neala went from beaming to holding in her tears within seconds. She wanted to argue, but she knew it wouldn't do any good. All she could manage was a slight curtsy and excuse herself from the room. As soon as she shut the door she bolted to her room. Once she was into her room she flung herself onto the bed and let her tears run free. She knew her father would send for her eventually. She also knew that he would never allow for her to marry Loki. He wanted her to marry Ehrlo, to marry another Light Elf. She sobbed uncontrollably as she saw her illusion of a happy world crumble before her. It was like her own tears were washing away the beautiful painting she made over where she really belonged. I never belonged here, it was foolish for me to think such a thing, she thought. She suddenly got very angry and used this new found energy to start packing. She would come back for Loki, no matter what her father said. Even if it meant there was to be no heir to the throne. Her barren mother gave her father no sons, only her. She knew it broke his heart to only have Neala. She knows that it couldn't have been easy for him, but she also knew that it was not his choice of who she fell in love with. She packed her dressed sloppily in a trunk and about halfway through Loki barged into her room. He saw her and he ran up to her and took her in his arms. He held her tightly as the tears came down yet again. They toppled to the floor and just held each other, not caring if anybody found them. She pulled away a bit to look him in the eyes.

"I'll come back for you, I promise. Without you I am nothing but a pathetic excuse of a future queen." Loki stroked her face.

"If you do not come back, be assured that I will find you and steal you away. If it comes to that we can find shelter in Midgard. Of course, it would be half the life we are living here but we'll be together and that's all that matters." Loki kissed her passionately and held her even tighter. In his rush, Loki forgot to close the door and soon Ehrlo appeared in the doorway. Loki and Neala quickly got on their feet and Neala made as if to charge. The only thing stopping her from physically harassing Ehrlo was Loki's arm around her waist. She glared at him and continued packing in silence. Loki helped her as best he could and when they were done they shared another passionate kiss, not caring if Ehrlo was watching or not. Loki grabbed Neala's luggage and walked her out to the front gate where horses were brought to take them to the Bifrost. There were only two horses: one for Neala, one for Ehrlo. She wished Loki could accompany her to the Bifrost, but that was apparently not planned for. Once Loki loaded one of the horses with her luggage he hugged her tightly. She never wanted him to let go.

Ehrlo cleared his throat, clearly not wanting to watch Loki and Neala together for another second. Neala climbed onto her horse and longingly looked back at Loki as they started moving to the Bifrost. Once Ehrlo and Neala were out of earshot of anyone, Ehrlo turned to her.

"If you think your father will even think about allowing this infatuation to continue any longer with Loki, you are wrong. I told your father about what I saw between you two and he became smitten with anger." Neala decided to not even acknowledge him. If she did she feared she would kill him in some horrible manner. Not before long they arrived at the Bifrost and were transported to Alfheim. Guards were waiting for them when they arrived to take them straight to the throne room. Neala's face was cold and emotionless as soon as she arrived in Alfheim. Seeing the familiar silver buildings with similar architecture as Asgard made her feel empty. People named it the "Silver city". It was truly beautiful, but what is a beautiful place worth if you have no one to share it with? She has never felt as alone as when she is home. Asgard was just so warm and welcoming, and Alfheim was cold and judging. Neala found that the Bifrost took a lot out of her and she was starting to lose her composure because she was falling asleep. When they finally arrived in the throne room her father was seething with anger at the sight of her while her mother was smiling softly. Neala approached the throne, stopped a few feet away and looked at the ground.

"What relations did you have with Prince Loki during your stay in Asgard?" Neala wanted to run away at hearing her father's voice again.

"He wants to make me his queen." Neala said softly. This seemed to make her father even angrier than before.

"You are to be queen here, not in Asgard! You did not answer my question." Neala knew that arguing in her current state would only lead to more trouble, so she decided to stay silent.

"Fine. You are to be locked in your room until you decide to cooperate." Without waiting to be dismissed Neala exited the throne room and was quickly followed by guards to her chambers. Once she entered them and closed the door she heard them chain it shut. This just gave a physical description to how she felt inside whenever she is in Alfheim under her father's rule. She knew she would have to give up her right to the throne in Alfheim to marry Loki, and that idea was very pleasing to Neala. All she wanted was to be in Loki's arms. At the thought of what she had just left behind the tears started falling all over again. To take her mind off of Loki she decided to unpack. As she was unpacking something fell out of her powder blue dress. It was a small marble that had what seemed like green smoke inside of it. It seemed simple at first but then she couldn't stop looking at it. It intrigued her and she wanted to know what exactly is was. She had been examining it for quite a while when a sharp pain entered her mind. For some reason she could not let go of the marble even though she knew that it was causing this blinding pain. She fell onto the floor and writhed in pain. It seemed like hours went by before the pain subsided, all the while she held onto the marble. Then, out of thin air, came Loki's voice.

_I'm sorry you had to endure that pain, but this is the only way we'll be able to communicate while you're a world away. _Neala was startled and looked around, trying to see him. She then looked at the green mist within the marble and realized this was something he had made and dropped into her clothes while he was helping her pack.

_Am I doing this right? _Neala heard a slight chuckled.

_Yes, darling, you're doing it right. Now, what has happened thus far?_

_My father has forbidden me to leave my room because I would not tell him the extent of our relationship. _Neala heard a sigh.

_Would telling him make anything better?_

_No._

_That's what I thought. What are you planning to do?_

_I need to regain my strength and then I'll approach father. Until then I can try to convince my mother so she'll wear away at him. _

_Sounds a good enough plan to me. You always do think of everything._

_It's not always a gift, you know_

_I know, my lady._

_Are you still king or is Odin taking over the throne once more?_

_Odin has retaken the throne for now and has ordered the guards to bring back Thor and the warriors. I'm worried that he will still choose Thor over me for the throne even though I did everything I could to make things right. But, also, me as king without you by my side only makes the throne half complete. You help me think through the problems when I would rather submit myself to my emotions. _

_I know, my prince. I will try to work everything out with my father as soon as possible. It might involve him disowning me, but at this point I couldn't care less about that. _

_Odin will take you into Asgard even if you are disowned. Now, to relieve some tension…. _Neala felt a wave of pleasure course through her body. This is new, she thought. Just as she was completely submitting herself to Loki's magic she heard her door being unchained.

_Damn. My door's opening I'll speak to you later._ Neala hid the marble in her wardrobe and tried to make the crimson color go away from her cheeks before her door was actually opened. When the chains were finally brought off her mother appeared in the doorway. She gently closed the door behind her and gingerly sat on Neala's bed and patted the spot next to her, indicating where Neala should sit. Neala did as her mother wanted and sat beside her.

"You're father only wants the best for you."

"No, he wants what's best for the kingdom. He doesn't care about my feelings."

"Do you love Prince Loki?"

"Yes, with all my heart."

"I will bring this up to your father. I hope this is what you truly want. If you marry Loki, you cannot be queen of Alfheim."

"I never wanted to be queen of Alfheim." Hearing this, Neala's mother stood up and went to the door. Just before she opened it she turned back and looked at Neala. She looked as if she was going to say something, but instead she opened the door and left. Once Neala heard the chains around the door she quickly grasped the marble once more, but found that Loki could not be reached. She sighed and watched the sun set through her window. She thought about how her mother could possibly convince her father to let her leave Alfheim and the promise of the throne behind. Neala backed away from the window just as the sun disappeared and flopped onto her bed. She instantly fell asleep.

Neala woke up to guards pulling her out of bed. Groggily she went along with them since they weren't giving her any other choice. She was pushed into the dining hall where her mother, father, and Ehrlo were eating. She sat down opposite of Ehrlo and kept her eyes on the table.

"Why do you not want to marry Ehrlo? Is he not good enough for you?" Her father spoke through a mouth full of food.

"Ehrlo is a vile being who doesn't deserve any woman's company." Her father nearly choked on his food and glared at Neala.

"How can you say such a thing?" Her father demanded an answer.

"I can say such a thing because he has treated me horribly ever since I went to Asgard."

"Rightfully so, in my opinion! You appear to have lost your decency."

"I never had decency. All I had was a better control over my tongue. Now I don't care what you think of me. Loki and I are going to be wed no matter what any of you do to prevent it."

"Is that so? I'd like to see that happen when you're chained in your room for the rest of your pathetic life." Neala's jaw tightened and she conjured the courage to glare at her father.

"I am not the same person I once was! I now have the courage to stand up for what I believe in, and you're never going to take that away from me. I'd rather die alone in my room than stand an eternity beside you. You are just as wretched as Ehrlo and I will not be associated with such a monstrosity." Neala's face turned red with anger and she ran out of the hall. She didn't hear her father yell for the guards to stop her but she knew he must've when one clotheslined her and dragged her back to her room.

Hungrily, she looked out of her window. She longed for freedom from Alfheim, from her father, from her room. She debated many times the pros and cons of jumping out of her window. She barely heard the chains on her door being removed as she paced the length of her chambers. Ehrlo closed her door behind him and stared at Neala until she stopped pacing and glared at him.

"All of this is your fault! If you hadn't been such a spiteful being I could be happily still living in Asgard with Loki!" Neala noticed Ehrlo was kind of hurt by what she said.

"Neala, I never wanted you to be this unhappy. I never wanted you to be locked in your room until your death. I love you, I always have." Neala scoffed at him and continued pacing. "Remember when I said I'd do anything for you?" Neala didn't answer. "I meant it." Ehrlo's words were soft, but his voice was firm and Neala knew that he meant every word. What she couldn't figure out is what Ehrlo was offering to do.

"So what, you'll whisper in my father's ear to let me go and then I'll be freed?"

"No… He is beyond reasoning with now. I'll have to resort to… something else. Neala, at midnight you will be liberated from you room. I want you to run straight to your father's chambers as soon as that happens." Neala furrowed her brow as she looked at him. "Neala, promise me that you will!" Neala was stunned and confused about what was happening.

"I promise." Neala's words were almost a whisper as they escaped her lips. Ehrlo nodded and left her room. Neala couldn't stop letting her thoughts race about all the possibilities of what Ehrlo could've meant. She forgot about the marble and about her imprisonment. All she thought about now was what was going to happen at midnight. She was lying in her bed because her hunger pains were making her weak. Finally, she heard the chains on her door seemingly fall to the floor. She quickly got out of bed and opened her door to find no one but two sleeping guards. She looked at them for only a moment but her senses kicked in and she ran for her father's chambers just like Ehrlo told her to do. She didn't trust him fully so when she got to the right door she hesitated on opening it. She didn't have to open it, she realized. The door was slightly open already. Neala's heart was pounding as she inched open the door. She heard a guttural noise and pushed the door open more quickly. It took a second before her eyes to adjust but when they did all she saw was red. It was on the floor, the bed, and the walls, everywhere. Then she saw him. Ehrlo was standing above her father with a dagger, breathing heavily. Neala screamed.

xxx

Loki felt stung as he heard his father complying with the Light Elf King's request to send Neala home. Once Neala curtsied and left the room Odin turned to Loki.

"Now, about this kingship business. For now, I will take over the throne once again to sort out Thor's banishment and also sort out the warriors' punishments for disobeying their king. Once I am finished with those things then I will decide who shall be king once and for all. Understand?"

"Yes, father." At this, Loki bowed and excused himself from the room to find Neala. He didn't bother knocking and instead just opened her chambers door and ran to embrace her.

He held her tightly as she cried. They toppled to the floor and just held each other, not caring if anybody found them. Neala pulled away a bit and looked him in the eyes.

"I'll come back for you, I promise. Without you I am nothing but a pathetic excuse of a future queen." Loki stroked her face.

"If you do not come back, be assured that I will find you and steal you away. If it comes to that we can find shelter in Midgard. Of course, it would be half the life we are living here but we'll be together and that's all that matters." Loki kissed her passionately and held her even tighter. In his rush, Loki forgot to close the door and soon Ehrlo appeared in the doorway. Loki and Neala quickly got on their feet and Neala made as if to charge. Loki grabbed her waist to hold her back. She settled for glaring at him then she continued packing. Loki helped her fold her dresses and once he got to the powder blue one he folded a marble into it and placed it into her bag. He had bound magic to the marble some time ago, and it made it so whoever held the marble could telepathically talk to Loki. Loki grabbed Neala's luggage and walked her out to the front gate where horses were brought to take them to the Bifrost. There were only two horses: one for Neala, one for Ehrlo. Loki did not trust Ehrlo with Neala alone but there was no way for him to follow without a horse of his own. He loaded Neala's horse with her luggage then gave her a tight hug. He just wanted them to vanish so they could be together where no one would bother them.

Ehrlo cleared his throat, clearly not wanting to watch Loki and Neala together for another second. Neala climbed onto her horse and longingly looked back at Loki as they started moving to the Bifrost. Loki stood there looking at them until they were transported to Alfheim. Even after she was gone he did not want to move. He did not want to believe that she was gone. He had a feeling that this would not be solved and they would have to go to extreme measures to be together again. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Frigga standing next to him. He looked back at the Bifrost.

"Loki, she'll come back."

"She won't be allowed to."

"Maybe your father and I can talk some sense into him to let her marry you. I've never seen you look at another like you do to her. Love always conquers all in the end." Loki stayed silent. Frigga gave Loki and reassuring shoulder pat before she left him alone. He finally found the strength to enter the palace once again. He went to dinner, but found he could not eat anything. He then went to the library to drown himself in knowledge. Thinking about the unfairness of his situation would only drive him mad. His was halfway through a small book about healing spells when the pain came. It was a sudden sharp pain that pierced his skull and he immediately recognized it as Neala coming in contact with the marble. Once the pain subsided he tried to talk to her.

_I'm sorry you had to endure that pain, but this is the only way we'll be able to communicate while you're a world away. _Loki heard nothing for a little bit. He guessed she was surprised and was trying to figure out what was going on.

_Am I doing this right? _Loki laughed lightly.

_Yes, darling, you're doing it right. Now, what has happened thus far?_

_My father has forbidden me to leave my room because I would not tell him the extent of our relationship. _Loki sighed, thinking about the possibilities of what might be done to fix this mess. Telling her father what they have done alone wouldn't make anything better, Loki thought.

_Would telling him make anything better?_

_No._

_That's what I thought. What are you planning to do?_

_I need to regain my strength and then I'll approach father. Until then I can try to convince my mother so she'll wear away at him. _

_Sounds a good enough plan to me. You always do think of everything._

_It's not always a gift, you know_

_I know, my lady._

_Are you still king or is Odin taking over the throne once more?_

_Odin has retaken the throne for now and has ordered the guards to bring back Thor and the warriors. I'm worried that he will still choose Thor over me for the throne even though I did everything I could to make things right. But, also, me as king without you by my side only makes the throne half complete. You help me think through the problems when I would rather submit myself to my emotions. _

_I know, my prince. I will try to work everything out with my father as soon as possible. It might involve him disowning me, but at this point I couldn't care less about that. _

_Odin will take you into Asgard even if you are disowned. Now, to relieve some tension…. _Loki sent a wave of magic to relax her. It must have been doing other things to her body because of the sound she made through her mind as he sent it.

_Damn. My door's opening I'll speak to you later. _Loki was worried at how abruptly she ended the connection but he just figured someone was bringing her food or something. He tried reading his book further but found he could not concentrate enough. He went onto the library balcony and stared out across Asgard. That's when a guard opened the door and told Loki that he had been summoned to the throne room. Loki was irritated by this, especially because this probably meant Thor and the warriors were back. He walked briskly to the throne room, never looking at the guard who escorted him. He quickly opened the door and found Odin in the throne and Thor and the warriors bowing before him. Loki took his pace on Odin's left. He glared at the bowing figures before him.

"Thor, what have you learned from your banishment?" Thor raised his head.

"I have learned that it is not enough to be a warrior, but it is also needed to have compassion and to leave behind arrogance." Odin seemed satisfied with his answer. Loki's jaw tightened. He had to hold himself back from assaulting Thor right then and there. Odin turned to the warriors.

"Lady Sif, warriors three, you have disobeyed your king and went to Midgard to 'rescue' Thor. This is not a crime that is going to go unpunished. You will no longer be noble warriors of the palace and you have lost your right to live inside the palace. I hope you have learned your lesson as well as Thor has." The warriors remained silent but their bodies were as tense as they could get. Loki held in his satisfaction and continued to glare at Thor and the warriors. "Warriors, you may go now." Odin added. Loki felt Neala calling to him again but he blocked it out as he watched Thor move a little closer to the throne.

"Father, I am so sorry for what I have put our family through."

"I am sure you are, but there are things that have happened since you were gone that you need to know about. A truce was made with the Frost Giants by Loki when I fell into the Odinsleep. Your brother was very wise in what he has done. With this, you can understand why you will no longer be eligible for the seat of the throne as Loki has proven himself worthy of such a power." Thor looked defeated and Loki felt like he could fly with how much happiness was inside him upon hearing Odin say those words. Odin turned to Loki.

"The truce with Laufey was made by you, and is conditional on your kingship. I will prepare a coronation ceremony at once to pronounce you king officially."

"Thank you, father." Loki was just about to burst with pride and excitement while Thor looked like he would rather die than watch Loki become king.

"Now, I think I'll rest in my chambers now." Odin made as if to get up and Thor and Loki each grabbed Odin to help him get up. They walked Odin to his chambers, and then left them. Thor stood outside the door, waiting for Loki. Loki expected Thor to say something harsh to him, but Thor could no longer hurt Loki for he had everything Thor wanted.

"Brother, I am truly sorry for everything. I wish you the best of luck on the throne."

"Thank you, Thor."

"I… I have a favor to ask of you." Loki knew there was a reason for Thor apologizing to Loki.

"What is it?" Loki sneered.

"There's this woman on Midgard that I have fallen in love with. I want to bring her here, but I do not think father would want me to marry someone from Midgard." Loki stared at Thor, thinking if he should grant him this wish of his. He looked into Thor's eyes and saw the same sadness that was in Neala's before they parted. Loki's expression instantly softened as he realized Thor was genuinely in love with this woman.

"When I am crowned I will let this woman into Asgard." Thor smiled and gave Loki a bone crushing hug. Once Thor put Loki down, Loki straightened his clothes and bid him farewell. Loki headed back to his room and tried to contact Neala, but found she was sleeping. Loki felt somewhat relieved to feel her mind at rest, so he too laid down and fell asleep.

The next morning Loki woke he had a tortured feeling about him. He knew these weren't his feelings, but they were Neala's. The power in the marble connected Loki and Neala and Loki could feel the strong emotions of Neala. He went to breakfast and felt uncontrollably irritated even though there was nothing for him to be irritated with. He was confused and worried, so he ran to the library after barely touching his food. He looked in books about these sorts of connections to find out what exactly he could do to help Neala. Loki felt a different emotion from Neala then. It was mass confusion and worry. He spent the rest of the day reading from book to book but none had definitive answers. It grew dark outside and still he looked. Even though Loki could feel Neala's emotions, he could not reach her. Out of anger Loki threw a book across the library. He felt so frustrated that he couldn't help her through this. He also felt lonely because she wasn't trying to reach him and talk about what was going on. He sat down and held his head in his hands. His heart started pounding and his thoughts raced with Neala's emotions. He tried to focus in on her signal and see how far he could get with it. He was struggling with it when all of a sudden an ear-splitting scream rang out across his mind. Loki fell to the floor cupping his ears.

**Reviews are always welcome! Thanks for the kind reviews so far! You're all encouraging me to continue writing!**


	6. Free At Last

Neala's scream filled the palace and guards rushed to her. By the time they got there Ehrlo had dropped the knife and kneeled so they wouldn't think him a threat to any other person. The guards gasped as they saw the gruesome scene and they took Ehrlo away to be locked in prison until further judging. Neala stood in shock, looking at her dead parents' bodies still oozing blood.

"What action will you take, my queen?" A guard with a sad face was looking expectantly to her. Neala snapped out of her trance for a second and looked at the guard blankly.

"Th-the punishment for murder is death. So Ehrlo will be put to death tomorrow morning. As for them…" Neala looked to her parents again. "Take their bodies away and clean them up for a funeral tomorrow. Tell the people at dawn." Neala quickly walked away, holding in all her mixed emotions. She broke into a run and ran into her room. Every time she blinked she saw the calm but crazed look in Ehrlo's eyes as he still held the dagger over her father. Once in her chambers she started sobbing uncontrollably and fell to the floor. She was filled with guilt knowing that she could've stopped Ehrlo from committing this horrible deed. Then again, she didn't know what exactly he was going to do. She knew he did this for her, yet she couldn't help but feel partly accountable for it. She didn't know what to think, feel, or do. So she just laid there on the floor sobbing. For once in her life, she didn't want to think things over. She didn't want to think at all. She couldn't help thinking that if she had never gone to Asgard that none of this would've happened. But she did, and she knew she had to deal with it. She looked to her wardrobe and thought of Loki and the marble. She crawled to her wardrobe, opened it, and uncovered the marble and held it close trying to communicate with Loki.

_Loki…. _She didn't hear anything for a while but then something felt different. Then she heard it.

_Neala! What's going on? What happened? I can feel your strong emotions and then I heard a deafening scream. Are you alright?_

_I'm far from alright. My father… he sentenced me to be locked in my room for the rest of my life then Ehrlo visited me in my chambers and he seemed strange. He told me that at midnight I would be able to leave my room and he told me to run to my parents' chambers right after I was liberated. Loki… Ehrlo murdered my parents. I am queen of Alfheim now. For the first time in my life I haven't the slightest idea of what to do. _Loki was silent as he processed the news.

_I'm going to come get you._

_Loki, no. I have to execute Ehrlo and bury my parents… there's no reason why you should come see those things._

_There's no reason why you should have to do it alone. For now, I will listen to you. Odin is going to name me king in a week's time. I don't know how we would rule two worlds at the same time… is there anybody else that can take the burden of the throne from you?_

_I-I don't know. I guess I could call upon my distant relatives and see if they have a worthy heir. I want to be there for your coronation. I'm so proud of you. _

_We'll get through this, my lady. Are you sure you don't want me to come keep you company? _Neala smiled slightly. She was tempted to say yes, but it would look disrespectful.

_Yes, for now. After tomorrow is a different story._

_I love you, Neala._

_I love you too, Loki._

_Lay down in your bed. Are you there?_

_Yes._

_Sleep tight. _A wave of relaxation swept through her body and she fell asleep.

Neala woke at dawn and quickly bathed and dressed in the only black gown she had. She went down into the cellar where they prepared the bodies of the dead for a proper funeral. The workers instantly started moving about faster when they saw her coming down the stairs. She stood before the bodies and grew lost in thought. She was queen now. At this thought she remembered that she told a guard to bring her distant relatives to the palace. She nodded and smiled faintly at the workers and ran back up the stairs. There she heard trumpets telling the arrival of royalty. She ran towards the sound. Up the stairs leading to the palace came her uncle, aunt, and two cousins. The male cousin was her age and the female was about five years younger. Neala has always known about them but she hasn't seen them in years because her father cut off all ties with his brother when they disagreed over some simple thing. She greeted them with a fake smile.

"It is very nice to see you all again. Now, if you come with me we have some matters to discuss." They smiled back at her but they knew something was wrong. She led them into a private meeting room in the same hallway as the throne room. Once there she told them all to sit, but she remained standing.

"I have called you here to inform you that the king and queen were murdered last night while they slept. The crown has fallen to me. I never wanted the crown. I do not think my father would have chosen me as his heir after what happened between us the day before he died. Therefore, I think it is my duty to hand the crown to someone who rightfully deserves it. The crown needs new, young blood. My suggestion is to give the crown to Sylvari. Do you have any objections?" The whole family looked shocked, but not altogether sad at this development. Neala looked to her uncle then to Sylvari. She turned to her uncle again.

"Do you feel Sylvari is ready for the crown?" Her uncle looked thoughtfully at her.

"Yes, I believe so. He is a hard worker and has not let his royal roots get to him. I think he will make a fine king."

"Then it's settled. We will put together a ceremony for tomorrow to crown him. You are welcome to stay in the palace tonight if you so wish. You are also welcome to come to the funeral or execution, although I do not think you would want to." Neala curtsied and walked out, leaving the family alone to discuss the current events. Neala found a guard and told him to go to the necessary people to plan a coronation tomorrow and let the townspeople know about it. She tried to prepare herself for Ehrlo's execution. She knew the ruler had to go through with it by themselves but with a small audience for witness. She didn't know if she could go through with killing someone, let alone killing someone who had freed her. She was trying to think of ways that she could get away with not killing him. Neala started pacing in the hallway she was in. She only stopped when she felt someone gently touch her on her shoulder. She turned around and was startled.

"Loki! What are you doing here?" She was yelling at him but she wasn't mad. He smiled softly.

"News came to Asgard about what happened and Frigga sent me to support you in these hard times." Neala blushed as she felt embarrassed. Of course the news was sent out to the nearby worlds, it always was.

"I don't want to kill Ehrlo." As Neala said this tears built up in her eyes and fell. Loki held her close.

"You have to, unfortunately."

"I know… I suppose I can gather the courage to do it now that you're here." Neala said with a small smile. Loki kissed her forehead.

"We have to go, now." Neala's smile disappeared and they walked together to the courtyard where they held executions. Neala wielded a bow, but she knew how to wield a sword. The sword traditionally used for executions was huge and very heavy. It would take all the strength she had left mentally and physically to be able to kill Ehrlo. As Neala and Loki turned the corner they saw Ehrlo in shackles with guards all around him. Neala held her head high and took the sword when it was handed to her. She took her place beside Ehrlo and the guards backed away. This is what she wore her black dress for. Black dresses were worn at executions where white dresses were worn to funerals in the Light Elven tradition. She placed her hand on Ehrlo's shoulder and pushed him down gently for him to kneel with his head on the block. He looked at her one last time before he submitted and did so with dignity. Neala lifted the sword above her head and before she let it come down she whispered, "I'm sorry," so only Ehrlo could hear. The sheer weight of the sword coming down decapitated Ehrlo and his head rolled into the courtyard. Neala was splattered with blood and she dropped the sword and stood staring at what she had done. Loki came to her side and led her out of the courtyard. Before she exited she noticed that her uncle and his family came to see the execution. Loki turned to face Neala.

"Where are your chambers? We need to get you looking presentable for the funeral." Neala stared at Loki blankly but led the way anyway. Once they were in her room he set to work on drawing her a bath. He turned to Neala once he was done and led her into the separate room where the bath was. He helped unlace her dress but did not stay to take it completely off of her. She quickly washed the blood off of her skin and out of her hair and came out of the little room with a towel wrapped around her. Loki had laid out her white dress and prepared to help her dress in it. She let the towel drop away from her body and Loki quickly looked away. Neala smiled.

"What's a matter, my prince? Never seen a woman naked before?"

"I have, many a time. With you it's different. With you I actually have a will to wait until we are married." Neala moved to the dress and slid it on and then turned her back to Loki so he could lace it up. His hands were shaking slightly as he tightened the dress around her. Once he was done Neala turned and looked at him. She put her hands on his chest and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back, but she could feel that he was holding back. Neala smiled maliciously as her hands slipped lower down his body. Loki's eyes grew wide and he grabbed her hands and placed them high on his chest again.

"Soon enough, my lady." Loki looked nervously at her. Neala's smile grew wider as she turned away to look in the mirror. Loki appeared behind her and he cast a spell on her hair to dry it. Luckily for Neala, once her hair was dry she didn't need to do anything else to it besides brush it. Neala's smile disappeared again as they walked through the hallways to the courtyard where they held funerals. Neala took her place while Loki disappeared in with the other people.

Neala walked up to the bodies and folded down the white sheet to reveal their faces. She then took two flowers native to Alfheim and placed one on her father's chest and one on her mother's. Neala stepped back and let a member of the high guard recite the poem to send off their spirits. Once he was done the bodies were placed on a stretcher and carried down to the catacombs filled with all the royalty that came before. The walk was slow and strenuous on Neala but Loki took her arm and supported her the whole way through. Once the funeral was over Loki took Neala to the little feast they had prepared. When Neala saw the food in front of her she ate it so fast Loki laughed a little at her. Neala Socialized with her uncle for a bit and caught up on some of their accomplishments they achieved within the years that they were separated. Neala had to excuse herself because of how exhausted she was from the day's events. She and Loki headed back to her chambers. She changed out of her dress, slipped on a night gown, and laid down. Loki took off his shirt and climbed in after her. Neala was impressed with what she saw. The thin but muscular build of his body made her swoon but she was too tired to act on her feelings. He wouldn't have let her do anything anyway because he sent his magic through her body to relax her further and she went right to sleep.

Neala and Loki awoke after the sun had already come up. Neala panicked and quickly got dressed and rolled Loki out of bed.

"Loki, come on! We have to be at the coronation!"

"Coronation?" Loki got out of bed and looked at Neala with a confused expression. Neala had forgotten to tell Loki about the arrangements yesterday.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you. I have offered my cousin the crown and he is accepting it today." Loki smiled at Neala and hugged her tightly. Neala pulled away and with a quick kiss she continued getting ready. Loki slipped back on the tunic he wore yesterday and pushed his hair back. When Neala was fully dressed again Loki fixed her hair for her. They walked out together and hurriedly made their way to the front of the palace where they held the coronations. Behind the door stood Sylvari waiting for her to arrive so they could continue with the process.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Neala said with a kind smile. Loki stood off the side when the three of them walked out. Neala took her place at the top of the stairs and Sylvari kneeled before her. She said a little speech and the small crowd that gathered applauded. The crown was then brought to Neala by a servant. She smiled at the servant and took the crown.

"Sylvari, I pronounce you king of Alfheim." Neala placed the crown on top of Sylvari's head and applause erupted from the crowd. Neala finally felt free from Alfheim and all that was holding her back before. They only thing weighing her down still was Ehrlo's blood on her hands. His blood would never wash away even though he knew what he was getting into when he murdered the king and queen.

The feast later that day was magnificent even though there was only a day for it to be prepared. There was a wide variety of food and people filled the dining hall with chatter and laughter for the first time in years. It's about time for happiness to enter the palace again, Neala thought. Neala smiled as she watched everyone converse. Loki walked to her side and smiled at her.

"I'm free." Neala said somewhat dreamily.

"Yes, you are." Loki took her arm and began leading her back to her chambers, or so she thought. Loki instead led her into an abandoned part of the palace that was underground.

"Loki, what are we doing down here?"

"I want you to see something." Loki lead her down further and then stopped abruptly at no particularly special part. Out from one of the coves stepped a hooded figure. Neala grew confused and turned to Loki.

"Loki, what is going on? And who is this person?"

"See for yourself." Loki turned Neala to the figure as he took off his hood. Neala couldn't believe her eyes. She was confused, scared, and happy all at the same time.

"_How?_"

"Neala, I'm a master of magic. Did you really think I would let you kill him when he's helped us be together at the cost of his own life?"

**So what do you think of the last two chapters?**


End file.
